spyrofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Spyro the dragon
Spyro the dragon(スパイロ・ザ・ドラゴン w Japonii)''' '''to pierwsza gra z serii opowiadająca o małym fioletowym smoku o imieniu Spyro i jego wiernego przyjaciela Sparx'a. Fabuła: Przygoda zaczyna się w świecie o nazwie Artisans w krainie smoków(prawdopodobnie w domu Spyro). W lokacji o nazwie Stone Hill starsze smoki: Astor i Lindar są na wywiadzie, w którym opowiadają o swojej krainie. Jednak w tym samym czasie Gnasty Gnorc, który został wygnany ze smoczej krainy podsłuchał ich rozmowę, w której smoki mówią o nim złe rzeczy. Rozwścieczony Gnorc postanowił się zemścić. Na wygnaniu miał dużą styczność z magią więc do zemsty postanowił użyć swoich dwóch najsilniejszych zaklęć. Pierwsze zamieniło wszystkie smoki oprócz Spyro w kamienne statuy a część smoczego skarbu zamienił w armię Gnorc'ów. Spyro postanawia, że uratuje wszystkie uwięzione smoki. Przemierza on wiele krain, w których ratuje smoki i odzyskuje smoczy skarb. W końcu dzielny smok dociera na złomowisko gdzie znajduje się Gnasty Gnorc. Po bitwie z nim Spyro kładzie kres jego niecnym planom. Lokacje: Artisans: * Stone Hill (Kraina 1) * Dark Hollow (Kraina 2) * Town Square (Kraina 3) * Sunny Flight (Kraina latana) * Toasty (Kraina bossa) Peace Keepers: * Cliff Town (Kraina 1) * Dry Canyon (Kraina 2) * Ice Cavern (Kraina 3) * Night Flight (Kraina latana) * Doctor Shemp (Kraina bossa) Magic Crafters: * Alpine Ridge (Kraina 1) * High Caves (Kraina 2) * Wizard Peak (Kraina 3) * Crystal Flight (Kraina latana) * Blowhard (Kraina bossa) Beast Makers: * Terrace Village (Kraina 1) * Misty Bog (Kraina 2) * Tree Tops (Kraina 3) * Wild Flight (Kraina latana) * Metalhead (Kraina bossa) Dream Weavers: * Dark Passage (Kraina 1) * Lofty Castle (Kraina 2) * Haunted Towers (Kraina 3) * Icy Flight (Kraina latana) * Jacques (Kraina bossa) Gnasty's World/Gnorc Gnexus: * Gnorc Cove (Kraina1) * Twilight Harbor (Kraina 2) * Gnasty Gnorc (Kraina bossa) * Gnasty's Loot (Kraina bonusowa) Postacie: * Spyro * Sparx * Gnasty Gnorc * Inne smoki Bossowie: * Toasty * Doctor Shemp * Blowhard * Metalhead * Jacques * Gnasty Gnorc Sterowanie: * X - Skok * X + X - Lot * Δ - Zatrzymanie w powietrzu * Hold Δ - Rozejrzenie się * O - Zionięcie ogniem * □ - Szarża * □ and X - Krótka szarża * L2 or R2 - Ruch kamerą * L1 or R1 - Turlanie się w bok * Start - Pauza * Select - Menu inwętarzu Galeria: S1E.jpg S1E(P).jpg S1J.jpg Speedaway.jpg Spyro1.jpg Begin1.jpg GameOver.jpg S1CD.jpg S1ET.jpg S1T.jpg S1JT.jpg Ciekawostki: * Spyro początkowo miał być zielony lecz twórcy gry zmienili jego kolor na fioletowy bo mieszał się on z trawą oraz dlatego, że chcieli go wyróżnić od innych smoków. * Japońska wersja gry została wydana w Prima Aprilis * Kiedy ukończy się grę w 100% ujrzymy alternatywne zakończenie. * W 2002 roku gra została wydana ponownie wraz z dwoma następnymi grami jako kolekcjonerska edycja. * Muzykę w grze skomponował Stewart Copeland. * Produkcja nad grą rozpoczęła się krótko po wydaniu pierwszej częśći Crash Bandicoot. * To jedyna gra z serii, w której ogon smoka pokazany jest na literze "Y" a nie na "S" * W grze dostępne jest demo gry Crash Bandicoot 3, aby się do niego dostać na ekranie tytułowym trzeba przytrzymać przyciski L1 i Δ. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Klasyczne gry serii